Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic apparatus, a camera for capturing images is provided separately with a screen for displaying images. When taking a photo of oneself, a user must keep his eyes looking straight at the camera to obtain an orthographic image. However, when looking straight at the camera, the user can not watch the image of himself displayed on the screen. As a result, it is difficult for the user to obtain a satisfied or ideal photo image.